


Бессмертие — нихуя не весело

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fluff, God Tier (Homestuck), Immortality, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каркату уже больше десяти альтернианских оборотов, это больше людских лет, чем пальцев на руках и ногах; Дейву всегда будет восемнадцать.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 5





	Бессмертие — нихуя не весело

— Нет, Дейв, я не понимаю, — тянет Каркат. Когда он так проговаривает гласные, в его голосе появляется хрипотца. — На кой я тебе сдался?  
Взъерошенный, насупленный, он смотрит на Дейва, хмуро сдвинув брови и скрестив руки на груди. Теперь он выше человека, застрявшего в теле подростка: едва тому исполнилось восемнадцать, он перестал расти.  
Дейву всегда будет восемнадцать.  
Каркату уже больше десяти альтернианских оборотов, это больше людских лет, чем пальцев на руках и ногах; он понимает — этот разрыв будет увеличиваться. Чем дальше, тем страшнее. И сейчас Каркат стоит в полумраке их с Дейвом нового дома, напоминающего наполовину троллий улей, наполовину «мою родную крепость в Техасе», что бы это ни значило, и надеется, что тупой человек перед ним поймёт простую истину до того, как наступит рассвет с его слепящими лучами солнца. Каждый рассвет — минус один день из жизни Карката, ещё один шаг к пропасти прочь от своего алого партнёра, усердно избегающего разговоров об очевидном.  
— Чел, мы уже выясняли это тыщу раз, — Дейв недоуменно моргает. — Я люблю тебя.  
Это сбивает с толку, заставляет дыхание учащаться — как он произносит эти слова, просто и легко. И искренне. Дейв не врёт о своих чувствах, он и вправду любит Карката.  
Лучше бы врал.  
— Напряги свои жалкие человеческие извилины, — шипит Каркат, — и сообрази, что тебе нет необходимости тратить своё время на краснокровного выродка, который скоро иссохнет и помрёт.  
— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — Дейв протягивает руку и треплет его волосы, улыбаясь едва заметно — вверх поднимаются только кончики губ. — Роуз с Кан не заморачиваются, и нам нечего.  
— Если бы ты действительно внял моему совету и включил свой центр высшей нервной деятельности, то, может, дошёл бы до мысли, что нефритокровная Пьющая Радугу проживёт несоизмеримо, блядь, дольше, чем какой-то мутант!  
Каркат кричит громче обычного, и Дейв недовольно щурится, опуская руку ниже и делая шаг вперёд.  
— Каркат, — говорит он, ведя кончиками пальцев по серой коже, темнеющей на скулах, — мне похуй. Абзац, занавес, титры, собрали кассу и закрыли тему.  
Никого, кроме Карката с Дейвом, здесь нет, только медленно ползущие по полу, стенам и мебели серо-фиолетовые тени. В лесу отрывисто кричат просыпающиеся птицы, вдалеке шумит вода, разбиваясь о камни; ближайший город далеко отсюда. Не сбежать, не отвлечься — только Дейв и Каркат, мечущийся между желанием схватить в охапку своего человека, целуя до синяков (всё равно богоуровневое тело исцеляется с огромной скоростью), и между злостью, с которой хочется наорать на человеческого придурка, выкричав всё, что уже давно гложет. Злость — как обычно — одерживает верх, и Каркат открывает рот, но Дейв оказывается быстрее.  
Дейв прижимает палец к его губам, и Каркату хочется уже укусить того до крови, чтобы спала маска спокойствия и сосредоточенности, чтобы Дейв, мать его, испугался или хотя бы воспринял происходящее всерьёз, но тот произносит всего одно слово, и внутри Карката всё замирает.  
— Тик.  
Глаза Дейва смотрят куда-то сквозь Карката, в пустоту, и в них ещё сложнее что-то разглядеть, чем когда они были скрыты за тёмными стёклами.  
— Так, — выдыхает Дейв. — Тик. Так.  
Он моргает, взгляд его вновь фокусируется на лице Карката, а маска уверенности наконец-то даёт трещину, превращаясь в усталую полуулыбку.  
— Я знаю, —Дейв шепчет, прижимаясь ещё ближе, почти сталкиваясь лбами с Каркатом, — знаю. Ты мне, бля, Америку открыл; я слышу это ебучее тиканье постоянно. От всех, мать его, кто рядом со мной.  
Здесь нечего говорить, собственные страхи оборачиваются чужим кошмарным бременем. Теперь понятно, почему при любом удобном случае Дейв тянется к наушникам, зачем ему непрерывные псевдомузыкальные ритмы — потому что только ими можно заглушить кое-что похуже. Каркат смотрит Дейву в глаза, пытаясь понять, каково тому сейчас, как это вообще — каждую секунду слышать бесконечное тиканье множества чужих жизней.  
— И своё? — единственный вопрос, который догадывается задать Каркат.  
Дейв хмыкает, закрывая глаза, и едва слышно выдыхает:  
— Бессмертие — нихуя не весело.  
Каркату хочется наорать на придурка за то, что уходит от ответа, потому что это слишком очевидный намёк, но всё-таки не ответ, и этими играми он уже сыт по горло. Вместо этого Каркат бормочет:  
— Думаешь, со мной тебе будет веселее, идиот?  
Дейв трётся о его щеку кончиком носа и смеётся:  
— Да.


End file.
